Pettigrew & Meadowes
by Marcella Macnair
Summary: Fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Pettigrew beija Meadowes, mas esse não é o único casal formado. JamesPOV
1. Hogsmeade

**Título:** Pettigrew & Meadowes.  
**Autora:** Marcella Franco (Macarena).  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Personagens Principais:** Os Marotos, Marlene Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Walden Macnair, Lily Evans e Personagem Original (Eleanora Macnair).  
**Spoilers:** Principalmente livros 3 e 5, que falam mais sobre os Marotos. Além deles, pode também estar envolvido o livro 4. Não há spoilers do sétimo livro.  
**Disclaimer:** Não sou a Rowling, nem ao menos sou loura. Sinal que os personagens não são meus. Exceto, é claro, pela personagem original. Os cenários são da Loura-do-Banheiro(-da-Murta), assim como o resto todo e blábláblá.  
**Iniciada em:** 15/09/2008  
**Terminada em:** ---  
**Publicada em:** 12/12/2008

* * *

Acreditem se quiser, caros leitores: de todas as visitas à Hogsmeade que eu já participei, essa é a mais engraçada. Tudo começou quando o meu amigo Padfoot se animou todo, dizendo que já estávamos no nosso sétimo ano, éramos todos maiores de idade e nunca havíamos tomado uísque de fogo. Legalmente, é claro. Nos arrastou até o Cabeça de Javali, embora o único que parecia estar ali pressionado era o Moony. Dizia que existia o risco dele ficar ainda mais violento quando se transformasse em lobisomem. Eu logo o tranquilizei, dizendo que ainda faltava dias para a lua cheia e que ele seria o mesmo lobinho domesticado de sempre.

Sentado finalmente em uma mesa perto dos vidros muito sujos e embassados, o Potter-Perfeito aqui viu um vulto bem conhecido passar do lado de fora do estabelecimento. Naturalmente, peguei a manga da minha blusa de lã e limpei uma pequena área redonda da janela. Lily Evans conversava com um dos amiguinhos do Seboso Snape, um sujeito da Sonserina que tinha um projeto de cavanhaque bem bizarro, de sobrenome Macnair. Como a janela estava muito mal limpa, não deu para ver a expressão da Lily. Mas eu vou azarar esse sonserininho de merda se a ruivinha tiver dado uma chance para ele. Por Merlin, tento sair com ela desde meus treze anos!

Nessa belíssima hora feliz, eis que surge Sirius. Não carregando quatro canecas de uísque de fogo, mas sim quatro garrafas. Até eu teria achado tremendo exagero, se não fosse a necessidade absurda de entornar todas e ficar bêbado. Remus olhou para a sua garrafa assustado, enquanto Wormtail estava prestes a colocar a sua em um pedestal e venerá-la pelo resto da vida. Padfoot apenas sorriu para a sua e deu o primeiro gole, adquirindo uma cor avermelhada imediatamente. Eu apenas encostei no gargalo e já senti uma queimação nos lábios. Não me entenda mal, eu teria entornado de vez, se a Lily não tivesse entrado no bar aquela hora, com mais duas amigas.

Eu já conhecia Dorcas e Marlene. A primeira era uma lufana de cabelos louros e lisos, olhos azuis e parecia ser muito simpática; Sirius já havia saído com ela umas três vezes e, por incrível que pareça, foi ela que decidiu não vê-lo mais. Mckinnon era mais quieta e mais baixa que Meadowes, pertencia à Grifinória e tinha a aparência de ser uma daquelas princesinhas intocáveis. Nenhum dos Marotos jamais saiu com ela, embora ela seja bonita. E Lily, bem, o único maroto que podia ter segundas intenções com a ruiva de olhos verdes era eu.

As três estavam muito agitadas e escolheram a mesa mais perto da porta. Eu sabia que elas tinham acabado de chegar e nenhuma das três parecia beber uísque de fogo, mas todas estavam bem vermelhas. Remus notou a chegada das três também e deu um gole na sua garrafa, contraindo o rosto logo depois. Peter deu uma risada mais alto que o normal, sua bebida pela metade. Sirius olhou para trás e mexeu nos cabelos, fazendo o possível para Dorcas o notar. Mas ela estava muito ocupada com a amiga ruiva para perceber. Lily parecia nervosa, não parava de torcer as mãos e dizia algumas palavras em tom tão baixo que eu tive que usar todo o meu conhecimento em leitura labial. Assim que vi ela formar a palavra Macnair, eu levantei e até deixei minha garrafa para trás. O que era um desperdício, pois ela estava cheinha.

Marlene olhou espantada para mim, que ia na direção delas. Dorcas apenas rolou os olhos, como se preferisse até beijar o Seboso em vez de agüentar minha presença e minha possível-futura discussão com a Lily. A reação da ruiva foi diferente de todas as outras: ela fez esforço para apresentar sua face de desprezo para mim e fingir que não estava mais nervosa.

- **Bom dia, meninas. Meu lírio, esse lugar não é para três damas como você e suas amigas.** - logo me sentei ao lado de Dorcas, que a contragosto me cedeu um espaço à mesa. Não precisei olhar para trás para perceber que Sirius provavelmente estava observando a cena com um sorriso enorme como se visse um osso de dinossauro. Lily evitava ao máximo não olhar para mim, apenas murmurou um "cai fora". Ah, um dia ela ainda me mata de tanto amor!

A porta do bar se abriu novamente, revelando uma grifinória cheia de pacotes, quase tropeçando e caindo no chão. Tinha cabelos pretos muito longos e cacheados somente nas pontas. Os olhos eram de um azul tão claro que quase se igualava à neve. Nunca havia saído com ela, até porque era irmã do Macnair e por mais que fosse legal, não valia a pena. Quando Sirius a viu entrar, logo a ajudou com os pacotes.

- **Lily, desculpe a falta de educação do Walden. Ele não podia ter falado aquelas coisas para você.** - Olhei espantado para a ruiva, que tinha uma expressão quase mortal e eu tinha certeza que ela daria tudo para não me ter ali por perto. Eu, lógico, todo heróico, resolvi perguntar a Eleanora o que o irmão dela havia dito. - **Meu irmão e seu preconceito ridículo! Chamou a Lily de você-sabe-o-quê.**

Eu logo me empertiguei e levantei rápido da cadeira, mas a ruivinha também ficou de pé e me encarou. - **Não se meta, Potter. Vá cuidar do seu amigo, que parece estar mais precisado!** - e põe precisado nisso! Quando eu virei para a mesa onde estavam os Marotos, percebi que Wormtail tentava se livrar de Moony a todo custo. Como Padfoot estava ocupado com as caixas que Nora entregou a ele, além de um pouco bêbado, sobrou apenas o cervo para impedir que ele pagasse o maior mico de sua vida.

Peter conseguiu sair do alcance de Moony e ia à toda velocidade em direção à mesa das garotas. Marlene se encolheu na cadeira ao máximo, Lily observava Wormtail com as sombrancelhas levantadas, Dorcas o mirou com desprezo e Eleanora correu para perto de Sirius. Eu não sei como ele conseguiu passar por mim sem se transformar em rato, mas o fato é que, em uma fração de segundo, lá estava o roedor dando um beijo de desentupir pia na Meadowes. Todos nós ficamos surpresos, até mesmo o _barman_. E mais surpresos ainda ao ver que Dorcas retribuía! O choque foi tanto que só quando Sirius conseguiu ver acima da pilha de pacotes e os deixou cair no chão que nós saímos na 'hipnose'. Detalhe: os dois ainda estavam lá, enrolados em um beijo que parecia durar até a formatura de Peter Pettigrew Jr.

Deixando os dois melosos e melados para trás, o resto de nós foi para fora do bar. Até porque o único ser de Hogwarts que não se importa em observar casais e encher a paciência deles é mesmo o Peeves. Sirius parecia não querer derrubar os pacotes novamente e decidiu guia-los por magia. As várias caixas coloridas flutuavam entre a gente, descrevendo ciírculos cada vez mais baixos perto de nossas cabeças; até que era divertido. Mas Remus se irritou com aquilo e sacudiu a varinha, transportando tudo para o dormitório de Eleanora.

- **Oi! Foi só eu ou vocês também viram o que aconteceu lá dentro?** - Lupin parecia esquisito, embora eu já soubesse que talvez fosse apenas o uísque-de-fogo. Até acho que o lobinho sabia que ia ficar assim, por isso não queria beber. - **Dá pra acreditar que o Pete beijou a Dorky?** - tá, isso foi esquisito. Remus chamando meninas pelos apelidos? Sirius e eu trocamos olhares cômicos. - **Eu é que não fico sozinho!** - e antes que alguém parasse para fazer qualquer coisa, Remus já estava atracado com a Nora em um canto. ALÔU? Que ótimo, agora só falta o Sirius agarrar a Marlene e eu vou ficar realmente embarassado.

Lene pareceu ler meu pensamento e se afastou do Sirius. Lily logo pegou no braço dela e a levou para os Três Vassouras, mas não sem antes me olhar com raiva. Quem vê assim até pensa que eu joguei o lobinho e o rato para cima das amigas dela. Conclusão: eu e o au-au ficamos lá do lado de fora, os marotos mais charmosos e gostosões (falo por mim, não pelo Sirius) sem garota alguma. HA, o mundo está realmente acabando!

Peter saiu do bar tropeçando alguns minutos depois, mas nem sinal de Dorcas. Provavelmente ela ainda está com cara de o-que-eu-perdi?, tentando descobrir o que a acertou. Wormtail estava tão vermelho que nós pensamos que ele fosse explodir, e não sabíamos dizer se era por causa do uísque ou por causa do beijo. Seja como for, Sirius logo deu um tapa na nuca dele, praticamente comemorando pelo Peter ter finalmente beijado alguém quando estávamos por perto. Sim, ele tem vergonha de mostrar as 'namoradinhas' dele para os amigos. Isso até me lembra de dizer que no ano passado, eu suspeitava que ele tinha uma quedinha pelo Sirius. HAHA, devo parar de imaginar essas coisas.

Mas continuando a narrativa: eu não ia ficar lá enquanto o Remy beijava a Eleanora, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer! Walden Macnair estava a alguns passos da porta do Três Vassouras e Lily já tinha entrado no bar. Peter lançou um olhar amedrontado a Sirius, já prevendo o que ia acontecer.

Em avancei em passos largos até aquele sonserino desprezível, que conversava com Malfoy Cabelo-de-Barbie. Sirius ia me seguindo sem dificuldade, mas Wormtail tinha quase que correr, por causa de suas pernas curtas. Padfoot parecia bem bravo também, mas Pettigrew simplesmente ia repetindo que não queria se meter em briga alguma.

**- Macnair! - **chamei-o, furioso. Aquele inseto asqueroso apenas me olhou e sorriu, com desagrado. Eu teria partido para uma luta de trouxas com ele ali na hora, mas Evans estava me observando pelo vidro dos Três Vassouras e eu realmente não queria incentivá-la a me chamar de trasgo descontrolado. Digo, de novo.

**- Você vai se arrepender de chamar a Lily de sangue-ruim! - **Macnair ainda me encarava com ares de superior; e eu sabia que Malfoy lançava um olhar parecido a Sirius, que estava parado bem do meu lado. Obviamente, Peter deveria estar encolhido atrás de um grupo de alunos do quarto ano que estava conversando animadamente alguns metros perto de nós.

**- Ora Potter, é uma característica dela, não? Não podemos dizer que Evans tem uma linhagem antiga de br... - **Se tem uma coisa que me orgulho imensamente foi do soco que dei em Macnair naquela hora. Malfoy arregalou tanto os olhos que eles pareciam que iam cair, não parecia querer acreditar que eu acertado o amiguinho dele, mesmo o idiota sendo centímetros maior que eu. E olha que eu sou alto! E lindo, gostoso, magnifíco...

Mas eu tinha esquecido um pequeno detalhe. Pequeno e ruivo, para dizer a verdade. Lily saiu do bar lívida, as bochechas tão vermelhas que transformavam seus cabelos em simples fios quase opacos. Olhei ao redor procurando uma saída e dei de cara com Sirius, que também mirava Evans, talvez travando uma guerra interna para saber se ria ou fugia da ruivinha.

**- JAMES POTTER! - **Lily parou de frente para mim e apontava o dedo diretamente para a minha garganta. Mas pensando bem, pior seria se ela estivesse armada com sua varinha. **- Eu não te dei autorização para _tentar_ me defender! Será que você não pode parar por um momento de agir com tanta arrogância? Por que você não me deixa cuidar dos meus próprios problemas e vive se metendo em tudo?**

Confesso que cheguei a ficar envergonhado. Está certo que eu gosto de ser alvo de olhares, mas ter toda Hogsmeade te observando como se você fosse um maníaco que batia nos valentões e recebia bronca de anjos singelos (quero dizer, não naquele momento) não era bem minha idéia de ser percebido. Na verdade, eu me imaginava recebendo todos os olhares de Hogsmeade enquanto andava por aí sem camisa, jogando beijos e piscando para as alunas de Hogwarts. Um sonho _meio_ narcisista, eu sei, mas ainda assim válido, não?

O professor Slughorn apareceu da Zonko's em passos rápidos, seguindo uma aluna da Slytherin que com certeza tinha ido buscá-lo por causa da merecida agressão que um certo aluno sofrera.

**- Senhor Potter, receio que isso signifique uma detenção. E você, senhorita Evans, que decepção! Eu realmente acreditei que sendo monitora-chefe a senhorita fosse me buscar para tratar deste inconveniente! - **Lily abriu a boca para se explicar, mas aquela orca encalhada do Slughorn nem quis saber. **- Sem desculpas, senhorita! Você cumprirá uma detenção com Potter. E realmente espero que seja a primeira e a última! E mais: trinta pontos da Grifinória pela barbárie e pelo desapontamento!**

E lá se foi minha chance de ganhar um beijo da ruivinha e parecer heróico aos olhos dela. Lily esperou Slughorn virar as costas e me empurrou, ainda mais furiosa do que estava antes. Sirius simplesmente tentava segurar o riso enquanto Evans avançava rumo ao castelo, pisando forte.

* * *

Tipo assim, galera: ainda vai ter pelo menos um capítulo, que é a detenção. Será um 'episódio' bem mais fofo, um ângulo diferente de James Potter. Espero que vocês gostem. Deixem reviews, _please_. ;D


	2. Detenção

_Segundo Capítulo_

Só fomos encontrar Remus bem tarde naquele dia. O lobinho já não estava mais 'animadinho', mas não paramos de zoar com a cara dele até a hora de voltar para o castelo. Peter foi o primeiro a parar de fazer piadinhas, porque Moony disse categoricamente que o rato estava bem mais bêbado que ele. Eu não estava mais me divertindo tanto, porque as palavras irritadas da ruivinha não saíam da minha cabeça, mas não ia admitir isso para ninguém.

Felizmente, o destino favorece o papai aqui. Não vi Lily em nenhum canto no dia seguinte, que era um domingo, mas na segunda todas as aulas que ela tinha eu tinha também (com exceção à Adivinhação, já que nem tinha conseguido N.O.M. dessa matéria idiota). Pensei até que ela estava me evitando, imagine só! Ela esperava que os Marotos encontrassem um lugar para sentar para escolher um bem longe; mas isso não fazia diferença. Até mesmo porque era o dia da nossa detenção juntos.

Eu pedi uma ajuda para os meus brilhantes amigos - ou nem tão brilhante, no caso do Wormtail - para transformar meu 'castigo' em um encontro romântico, mas não vou falar como que eles me deram essa mãozinha agora, senão vocês perderão o interesse na detenção em si. Sirius me ajudou a bolar o tal plano, mas todos ajudaram de algum modo, até mesmo a Lene, que torcia para que Lily e eu fôssemos logo um casal. Não pedimos ajuda à Nora nem à Dorcas, já que o lobinho não podia ficar perto da primeira sem gaguejar e a segunda era quem mais apoiava Lily em sua campanha de nunca namorar um Maroto, mesmo ela já tendo beijado dois de nós.

Eu também precisava fazer minha parte, de modo que logo de tardinha eu fui me arrumar. Aproveitei o banheiro dos monitores para tomar um banho de espuma, um dos privilégios de ser capitão de Quadribol. É uma pena que eu tivesse que vestir meu uniforme escolar, porque eu realmente poderia escolher roupa melhor. Quero dizer, eu não, a Lene ou o Sirius; eles têm mais jeito para isso. Sequei meus cabelos e os desarrumei, passando uma daquelas toalhas na cabeça. Olhei no meu relógio de pulso e já estava quase na hora.

Desci até as masmorras tão rápido que parecia que eu estava sendo perseguido por uma gangue de trasgos nervosos e parei escorregando na porta da Sala de Poções. Quando a porta foi aberta pelo professor Slughorn (que tinha passado de orca encalhada para o herói que me daria a chance de ficar com a Lily) me encarou e torceu o nariz, resmungando que pensou que eu ia me atrasar, eu nem liguei. Logo olhei para o fundo da sala, onde a ruivinha me olhava com seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

**- Por enquanto, sr. Potter, você e a senhorita Evans terão de corrigir a gramática dos trabalhos escritos pelos segundanistas. - **explicava Slughorn, enquanto caminhava até a carteira vizinha à da Evans, fazendo um gesto para que eu me sentasse. **- E vejam bem, eu ainda estou sendo bonzinho desta vez. - **e foi se afastando até sua própria mesa, sua voz ficando mais baixa. **- Não devia, até mesmo porque foi um aluno da minha casa...**

Lily estava evitando ao máximo olhar para mim, e desta vez eu sabia que não era para não ter vontade me agarrar e me beijar loucamente, como eu imaginava que seria as outras vezes; Remus havia me dito que ela ficara assim desde que Slughorn lhe dera uma detenção, a primeira em seu histórico escolar. Sabe aquela vergonha que eu senti quando ela começou a gritar? Lá estava ela de novo, mas parecia bem mais incômoda dessa vez.

Foi exatamente naquela hora que ouvimos uma série de explosões do lado de fora, fazendo com que Slughorn se sobressaltasse e errasse o assento, caindo sentado no chão. Lily arregalou os olhos para o professor no chão e eu mesmo estava na dúvida se ria ou torcia para que ele se recuperasse logo do tombo e fosse ver o que estava havendo de errado, antes que outro professor notasse a bagunça e pegasse Sirius e Peter do lado de fora. Wormy facilmente se transfiguraria em rato e escaparia, mas Padfoot com certeza não teria a mesma sorte.

**- Bolas, não se pode mais corrigir os deveres em paz! - **Slughorn finalmente se levantara, apoiando na sua própria mesa e em Lily, e saía pela porta quase correndo, a testa rubra de cansaço só pela queda. Assim que ele desapareceu no fim do corredor, Lily me encarou com ferocidade e voltou a corrigir os trabalhos. Já disse que adoro quando ela dá essas mostras do seu amor por mim?

**- Cá estamos nós de novo, não é, meu delicado lírio? - **eu ficava lá, sorrindo para ela, enquanto ela procurava me ignorar. É, estou me acostumando... **- Engraçado como o futuro conspira a nosso favor, como agora: eu, você, essa sala vazia... - **Lily virou irritada, prestes a falar um "quieto, por favor" com todo o carinho (leia-se: gritar um "Cala a boca, Potter" bem alto); mas não o fez. Isso porque eu logo me adiantei. **- Estou brincando, Evans. Eu queria só pedir desculpas pela detenção que você arrumou de graça, sem ter feito nada para merecê-la.**

E ponto para o cervo aqui! A ruivinha desviou os olhos para o pergaminho onde riscava as palavras erradas, suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas, mas ainda sem responder. Vejamos por esse lado: pelo menos ela não me jogou o tinteiro, como da vez que eu pedi desculpas por tê-la derrubado da escada na biblioteca, enquanto ela pegava cinco grossos livros na estante mais alta. Acho que ela nunca esqueceu daquela semana na ala hospitalar.

**- Que seja, Potter. Mas você já parou para contar as vezes que você teve que me pedir desculpas desde as últimas férias? - **perguntou ela, sua voz mais baixa do que o normal. Seus olhos ainda estavam encarando os meus, o que me deixava muito sem jeito. Gárgulas galopantes, o que estaria acontecendo comigo?

**- Eu sei, Lily... - **caramba, mas que voz infantil! Pareço uma criança pedindo doce! Vai lá, Potter, voz de homem! **- Eu sei, Lily, mas você leva as minhas brincadeiras muito a sério. Será que não podíamos ser amigáveis um com o outro, como no primeiro ano? - **Finalmente consegui controlar minha voz, mas decidi continuar com a cara de cão-sem-dono (aprendi com o Sirius, lógico). Pareceu dar certo, porque meu lírio deu um sorrisinho tímido e corou um pouco mais.

**- Tá, Potter. Mas pare de azarar o Snape... - **a voz dela pareceu vacilar um pouco. **- Apesar de andar em más companhias e ser bem cabeça-dura às vezes, ele é uma boa pessoa. Confio nele. - **claro que não gostei de ouvir aquilo. Azarar o Ranhoso era uma das coisas que faziam Hogwarts valer a pena!

**- É, né? Se uma convivência amigável com você requer sacrifícios... Mas pare de me chamar de Potter também, Lily! Eu não fico por aí te chamando de Evans! - **Ok, sei que vez ou outra eu deixava escapar um Evans, mas apenas em meu pensamentos. Falar em voz alta e clara era, no mínimo, bizarro.

**- Tenho que te chamar de James? - **ela parecia horrorizada. Será que meu nome é feio? **- Ah, meu Merlin! O que as pessoas vão dizer? - **ela olhou para o teto com cara de nítido sofrimento. Eu estava assustado com tanto drama, na verdade. **- Brincadeirinha, Potter. Digo, James. Você disse que eu precisava levar as coisas na esportiva, não? - **eu nem pude conter minha cara de bobo, com aquele baita sorrisão. Mas não é que Lily era realmente legal? E eu que pensei que era meu interesse nela e me fazia vê-la desse jeito.

Mas antes que eu pudesse começar uma conversa, daquela que duravam horas, o professor Slughorn voltava à sala. Secava seu rosto com um lencinho roxo-berrante, o que quase me fez aconselhá-lo a procurar Lene e Sirius para ter dicas sobre como se vestir também. Sabe, ele até me lembrava aqueles caras vestidos de cores brilhantes e roupas espalhafatosas que um dia eu vi na televisão que tinha na casa do Remus, quando fui visitá-lo no verão.

**- Eu ainda pego quem acendeu aquelas caixas de fogos do lado de fora da minha porta! - **Slughorn olhou para os trabalhos como se tivesse esquecido que estávamos de detenção, mas não foi o único. Eu também tinha esquecido, principalmente depois de começar a falar com Lily. **- Vocês dois já podem ir, está tarde para continuar. Espero que a situação não se repita, não vou continuar a ser bonzinho... - **nós agradecemos e saímos, ambos com pressa.

**- É, acho que não foi assim tão ruim. - **disse Lily, em um tom ao mesmo tempo culpado e aliviado, quando chegamos do lado de fora da sala e fechamos a porta. **- Nos vemos por aí, James. - **ela sorriu e foi se afastando em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Passei algum tempo observando-a se afastar, e só então percebi que também precisava dormir. Com um largo sorriso de triunfo, rumei para a mesma direção, totalmente distraído com a conversa de alguns minutos atrás.

* * *

Meninas, muito obrigada mesmo pelos reviews, vocês me incentivam a continuar a história! *-*  
Espero que gostem tanto desse capítulo como gostaram do anterior.  
E você aí, leitor, faça como Hinata Weasley e Muffim: mande um review e garanta o sorriso de uma autora de fics por horas.


	3. Marotos

_Terceiro Capítulo_

**- Eu pensei que ela nunca voltaria a falar direito com você! - **guinchou Peter, quando nós estávamos reunidos no dormitório à noite, no fim de uma terça-feira meio que monótona. Era a primeira oportunidade que tínhamos de comentar minha detenção e eu não estava disposto a perder tempo.

Sirius estava sentado perto da janela e alimentava sua coruja negra; Remus tentava enfeitiçar o seu despertador mágico para dizer o seu nome em vez de simplesmente apitar; Peter apenas se olhava no espelho, encolhendo a barriga ao máximo e se imaginando quilos mais magro. E eu, bem, ficava encarando o teto, deitado na minha cama, enquanto narrava cada detalhe aos caras. Frank não estava no dormitório, talvez estivesse no salão comunal ou em qualquer outro canto com a Alice.

**- Ainda bem que não apostei cinco galeões que ela mandaria você pastar, teria perdido... - **disse Remus, distraído. Que bom ter amigos que acreditam em seu potencial, não? **- A Marlene deve estar feliz, ela fez o bolão ontem durante sua detenção e parece ter sido a única que disse que vocês dois iam parar com as hostilidades. Deve estar cheia de moedas de ouro agora. - **Comentou displicente. Sirius parou de alimentar sua coruja e foi se sentar perto de Remus.

**- Falando nas garotas, meu caro Moony, como vai sua relação com a Nora? - **Não era a primeira vez que Sirius perguntava isso, mas Remy nunca respondia. Só ficava muito vermelho e gaguejava, enquanto eu e Padfoot tentávamos conter o riso. A reação dele não foi diferente dessa vez, nem a nossa.

**- Parem de atormentar o Moony com essa pergunta, não dá para ver que ele é tímido? - **disse Pete, fazendo um biquinho e começando a rir também, enquanto cantarolava. **- Oh, Eleanora, dama dos cabelos muito negros! Você pode ser irmã do Macnair, mas eu ainda amo vocêêê. - **e saiu de perto do espelho, imitando uma bailarina de fim-de-carreira, dançando. Foi atingido pelo travesseiro de Remus.

Todos nós gargalhamos com a dancinha de Pete e mais ainda ao vê-lo estatelado no chão, com a cara vermelha e o travesseiro em cima de sua barriga. Ele também soltou uma risada e se levantou, para se jogar teatralmente em sua cama. Sirius saiu de perto de Moony, com certeza evitando ser o próximo alvo, e foi perturbar o Wormtail.

**- Mas me diga, Wormy, você já colocou a Dorkie contra a parede depois daquele dia? O povo quer saber! - **Peter deu um largo sorriso, estufou o peito e passou a mão pelos cabelos, provavelmente em uma imitação de Sirius (ou de mim, claro!). Remus sorriu aliviado por Padfoot ter encontrado outra brincadeira que não seja ele.

**- Apesar de ser muito proveitoso, caro Padfoot, aquele beijo entre mim e Dorcas foi também o último. Eu tenho andado ocupado demais com meus trabalhos antes dos N.I.E.M.s, além de não me sentir muito bem com o fato dela ser mais forte e inteligente que eu. Além disso, estou com alguns projetos solos... - **falou Pete em um só fôlego, ainda imitando um de nós, como se estivesse dando uma entrevista. Claro, eu e Sirius ficamos olhando espantados para ele.

**- O que significa que ela ainda não o procurou. - **falou Remus, voltando sua atenção para o despertador mágico. Wormtail pareceu murchar, Sirius abafou uma risada no travesseiro e eu mantive minha sombrancelha arqueada, olhando para Peter. Sinceramente, tem horas que ele nem parece um Maroto! Mas se bem que a situação era completamente compreensível, ainda mais envolvendo a Dorky. Ela é tão durona que faria até o Sirius chorar; faz o Barão Sangrento parecer um anjinho.

**- O que você precisa é de uma singela ajuda dos seus amigos, Wormie. - **disse eu, encorajando-o. **- Mesmo que o Moony entenda tanto de paquera quanto você - ou até menos, já que a Nora é muito mais dócil que a Dorkie -, você ainda pode pedir ajuda aos seus outros dois melhores amigos, que com certeza sabem o que fazer para agradar as vítimas, ou seja, as garotas.**

Remus levantou os olhos irritado à menção do seu nome, mas não replicou. Eu tive a ligeira impressão dele estar ocultando alguma "informação", por assim dizer. Nem Sirius nem Peter notaram, já que o primeiro dava palmadinhas de incentivo no segundo, que parecia estar prestes a explodir de felicidade.

**- E faremos isso não só para agradecer toda a ajuda que você já nos deu, mas também para provar que até o mais desajeitado dos Marotos tem o que chamamos de "facilidade animal de aproximação". - **Lupin balançava a cabeça sorrindo, incapaz de acreditar nas besteiras que Sirius dizia. **- Você ficará tão charmoso que até a Bellatrix se sentiria tentada a largar o Lestrange e vir correndo para seus braços. - **Pettigrew olhou aterrorrizado para ele.

**- Acho melhor se contentar só com a Dorcas mesmo, Pete. Talvez você sobreviva ao sarcasmo da Meadowes, mas não tenho certeza quanto ao humor homicida da prima do Sirius. - **riu Moony, que parecia ter se esquecido totalmente do seu despertador mágico. **- Aliás, senhor Pulgas, aposto o que quiser que você não entrou nessa conversa por acaso. O que é? Quer nos contar quem será o próximo alvo de Sirius Pegador-Compulsivo Black? - **nós três viramos para Padfoot na mesma hora, que tinha uma expressão bastante curiosa.

**- Eu não ia dizer, mas já que perguntou... - **Sirius tentava criar aquele clima de mistério, mas coitado! Era tão bom nisso quanto o Ranhoso é em lavar seus cabelos. **- Eu estive pensando em todas aquelas garotas de quem eu nunca cheguei perto com segundas intenções e de repente, surgiu uma dúvida: por que raios eu nunca me interessei por Marlene Mckinnon? - **Eu troquei olhares preocupados com Remus, que simplesmente olhou Sirius com cara de dó.

**- Sinceramente, Padfoot? Você nunca se interessou por ela porque Marlene é a única garota que além de não pensar que somos todos tarados, é capaz de acreditar que somos pessoas legais sem dar em cima de menina alguma. - **comentou Lupin, fazendo Sirius ficar bastante desanimado. Ele murmurou alguma coisa como "É, talvez seja por isso..." e não tocou mais no assunto. Ficou um silêncio meio constrangedor, interrompido vez ou outra por um silvo agudo dado pelo despertador do Moony.

**- Mas não se deprima, cara cadelinha! - **disse Peter, lançando um olhar de compaixão a Sirius **- Talvez, com uma enorme dose de sorte e um leve empurrãozinho de seus amigos mais inteligentes, ela caia na real e perceba que o que ela mais quer na vida é arrumar um cachorrinho de estimação e se apaixone por você! - **concluiu, fazendo todos gargalharem.

**- Quando você diz amigos mais inteligentes quer dizer "James e Remus", não é? Porque além de ser muito gato, sou um gênio também. Diz aí se não é verdade! - **sorri, passando a mão pelos meus próprios cabelos.

**- Não é verdade mesmo não. E não ponha o Peter tão para baixo, ele vai pensar que nós não o amamos do fundo do coração - **comentou Remus, sarcástico. O despertador gritou "ACORDA, ALUADO!", com a voz da senhora Lupin. Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, o lobo ficou satisfeito e pôs seu despertador em cima do criado-mudo **- Então. Melhor dormimos agora, porque amanhã bem cedo vai começar todo o estudo de novo! - **ele apagou as luzes e deitou em sua cama, ato que foi imitado por todos nós. Nem preciso dizer que dormi maravilhosamente bem naquela noite.

* * *

Eu demorei para publicar o terceiro capítulo, não? :x  
Mas eu realmente estava sem inspiração e só fui terminar séculos depois.  
Agradeço novamente à Hinata Weasley, que deixou um review para o segundo capítulo, AÊÊÊ!  
Obrigada mesmo, viu?  
Próximo capítulo baseado no ponto de vista da Lily! ;D  
Beijos & deixem reviews.


	4. Clube da Luluzinha

_Quarto Capítulo_  
Lily's POV

Eu já esperava aquelas reações das minhas amigas quando resolvi contar que voltei a falar com o Potter. Digo, o James. Quando eu convidei a Dorkie e a Nora para o dormitório que eu dividia com a Lene no intervalo da tarde entre as aulas de Poções e Estudo dos Trouxas, eu apenas esperava que a a Dorcas não tentasse destruir todos os meus pertences nem que Nora gritasse "EU SABIA!", enquanto saía correndo pelo castelo comemorando. Na verdade, foi um pouco mais tranquilo.

**- Como assim você voltou a falar com o Potter?! - **Dorcas tinha uma cara meio assassina, como se quisesse encontrar James por Hogwarts e xingá-lo de tudo quanto é nome. Desde que chutou o Sirius, ela vive tendo crises de extremo ódio contra os Marotos. Sua voz era baixa, mas eu sabia que ela estava se controlando ao máximo, porque ela estava berrando comigo por dentro. **- Você já esqueceu que ele foi o culpado pela sua detenção, Lily? O que houve com "vou arrancar a cabeça dele e jogar para a Lula Gigante?" - **Eleanora olhou para Dorcas como se nunca tivesse presenciado uma cena daquelas, quando Marlene veio ao meu socorro.

**- Na verdade, eu acho uma boa esse lance da Lily ter voltado a falar com o James, só Merlin sabe o quanto ele tentou se redimir! - **disse Lene, em um tom muito convincente. Dorcas murmurou algo como "belo jeito de pedir desculpas" e rolou os olhos **- Estou falando sério! O Sirius me contou boa parte das conversas sérias deles, e disse que o James já estava tentando conversar com a Lily sem sair com um olho roxo há muito tempo. E só para você se lembrar, foi você que pensou em alimentar a Lula Gigante com os restos mortais do Potter! - **ela se sentou do meu lado e ficou lá, para me dar apoio. Sabe, eu adoro a Dorcas e a Nora, mas eu sou muito ligada à Lene. Bem, o fato da Dorcas ser mais pavio curto que eu e da Nora ser meio maluquinha ajuda.

**- Deixa a Lily ser feliz, Dorcas! - **disse Nora, com os olhos brilhando e apoiando minha decisão totalmente. Meadowes se virou para ela com um olhar muito ressentido e a Nora se calou. Uma reação muito compreensível, já que a Dorcas era a maior, mais forte e um ano mais velha que ela **- Este é o problema, Nora. Você acha que um cara tão galinha, irresponsável e sacana faria bem à Lily? -** e foi minha vez de protestar. Afinal, ela nem o conhecia tão bem assim!

**- O James não é o Sirius! - **gritei. As três arregalaram os olhos para mim, e só então percebi que tinha me levantado da cama e minhas pernas tremiam. Dorcas logo recuperou sua expressão de mágoa contra Black e tudo ligado a ele, me lançando um olhar de profundo desprezo. Marlene sussurrou algo como um "não", que só eu pude ouvir. Eleanora parecia estar assistindo uma partida de ping-pong, seus olhos iam de Dorcas para mim, então voltava para ela. Ficamos em silêncio pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

**- Você é que sabe, então. Mas lembre-se que eles não andam juntos à toa! Eles tem muito mais em comum do que você pode vê, todos eles! Será que sou a única amiga sensata que você tem, Lily? - **ela gritou de volta, finalmente. Sua expressão suavizou de repente e ela voltou a falar, com seu tom de voz normal **- Nem mesmo o Lupin e o Pettigrew prestam, se quer saber. Potter e Black podem parecer os piores, mas não se enganem! O falso jeito certinho do Lupin e aquela cara de não-sei-de-nada do Pettigrew não escondem absolutamente nada! E os outros dois, se achando os reis de Hogwarts? Ah, por Merlin! - **seu fôlego parecia ter acabado e ela estava esgotada. No entanto, nenhuma de nós manifestou o mínimo sinal de ter mudado de ideia **- Já vou indo para o meu dormitório. Me procurem quando quiserem falar sério! - **empinou o nariz e saiu sem olhar para trás. O namoro dela com Sirius tinha a modificado totalmente: de uma garota com senso de humor e muita determinação para uma garota muito explosiva e violenta com as palavras, além de orgulhosa ao extremo. Eu nunca entendi muito essa mudança, nem o término do relacionamento, já que eles pareciam se dar tão bem...

**- Dá para acreditar? - **desabafou Marlene, já de pé, olhando para a porta com a expressão mais aturdida do mundo **- O que aconteceu com a Dorcas? Aliás, é impressão a minha ou ela ficou ainda pior depois que o Peter agarrou ela no bar? E eu nunca entendi porque ela era tão brava quando estava com o Sirius... - **finalizou.

**- Ela ficou paranóica depois que estava com o Sirius porque ele vivia cercado de meninas, além de não dar tanta atenção para ela quando estava com os Marotos. E piorou quando o Peter deu o maior beijão nela e não a procurou mais depois disso - **disse Eleanora. Eu a mirei de sombrancelhas levantadas e, pelo que percebi na face dela, Marlene fazia o mesmo **- Ah, que foi? Eu soube tudo isso quando a Skeeter estava saindo com o meu irmão. Aliás, ele terminou com a Rita por causa dessa mania dela de se meter na vida dos outros. Imagina só, ela me chamou de filhote-de-coruja e o Walden ficou bravo da vida e deu o mais merecido fora da sua vida! - **Nora deu uma risada bem travessa, enquanto nós continuávamos a mirá-la com incredulidade **- Mas mudando de assunto, eu estou realmente feliz por você, Lily! - **Nora sorriu.

Ok, eu ainda tentava absorver toda a informação sobre a Dorcas, a Skeeter e o Macnair, mas consegui sorrir de volta. Me sentei na minha cama e puxei Lene para se sentar lá também, porque ela parecia ter entrado em estado de choque quando ouviu que Walden Macnair e Rita Skeeter estavam se agarrando por aí e eu sabia que, mesmo sem querer, ela estava imaginando essa cena bizarra. Para exemplificar, seria quase a mesma coisa que imaginar a Profª Minerva dançando lambada com o Prof. Slughorn.

**- Na verdade, aconteceu tão inesperadamente... Nós dois estavámos lá na detenção e ele pediu desculpas; quando vi, já estava falando normalmente com ele, como se fizesse isso há eras! - **eu apenas tentei ignorar os sorrisos incrivelmente abertos da Lene e da Nora, quando meus olhos pousaram na porta de novo **- Eu só queria que a Dorcas compreendesse isso e ficasse feliz por mim, sabe? - **senti que as duas se entreolharam, mas continuaram a me fitar como se eu não tivesse falado nada depois de "eras" **-Mas eu sei que eu não fui a única que está feliz por aqui! Vocês duas também parecem tão... radiantes! - **Eleanora corou rapidamente, mas Marlene apenas gargalhou.

**- Eu estou feliz por você e pelo Potter, ué. Não há nada de mais nisso. Aliás, não só eu, né? A última vez que vi os amigos do James, eles estavam cantando uma música trouxa que dizia "I feel good" vindo da cozinha, e vestiam apenas calças. Por falar nisso, desde quando o Sirius tinha aquele tanquinho sexy? Eu ainda não tinha reparado nisso! - **nós três gargalhamos, muito alto. Nora corou ainda mais.

**- Você é terrível, Lene! Fica só reparando na musculatura do Black, hein! - **riu-se Eleanora. Em seguida, afundou sua cara no travesseiro que segurava e ficou apenas com seus olhos azuis aparentes.

**- Não se esconde não, Nora! Pensa que eu não vi seus olhinhos compridos para o Remus enquanto ele estudava na biblioteca? E não tente fugir do assunto, porque eu sei que vocês se encontraram ontem e hoje, ok? - **eu fiquei boquiaberta com o que Marlene havia falado, e taquei um travesseiro em Macnair.

**- Quando você estava planejando me falar isso, Ella? Eu aqui contando como foi a minha primeira experiência pacífica com o James, crente que era a novidade mais bombástica desse ano, e você já dando uns amassos no Remus de novo? Sem contar para as amigas? - **eu e Lene ficamos dando risadas, até que a outra me devolveu o travesseiro, tacando-o na minha testa. Nós então começamos uma briga de travesseiros que só terminou quando o sinal tocou em algum lugar do castelo, avisando que as aulas da tarde já iam começar.

* * *

Confesso que o que o capítulo anterior teve de demorado, esse aqui teve de rápido.  
Sei que muitos já vão encarar a Dorcas como vilã, mas ainda tem muita história pela frente e ela pode cair na real, né, gente?  
Eu realmente não sirvo para fazer uma história do ponto de vista da Lily, mas enfim.. Espero que não tenha ficado (muito) ruim.  
Agradeço à Fer C. Potter, que deixou review, e a todos os outros que ainda não deixaram, mas estão gostando da fic.

Beijos & deixem sua opinião. ;D


	5. Prewett & Meadowes

_Quinto Capítulo_  
de volta com James POV

Os dias se passavam normalmente e cada vez mais Lily, Nora e Lene ficavam mais próximas de nós, os Marotos. Segundo Mckinnon nos contou um certo dia, Dorcas e elas tinham feito as pazes, mas Meadowes preferia manter distância e falava menos com suas amigas, gastando mais tempo com seus companheiros da Hufflepuff do que com elas. De fato, há eras não as via juntas, nem mesmo nas aulas. Ela não era a única que estava agindo estranhamente. Peter ficava calado e pensativo às vezes, mesmo no dia em que o Sirius resolveu passar uma cantada na Madame Pince para ver como ela reagiria. Acho que tudo começou quando o vi perto de Rosier e Yaxley, da Slytherin; talvez ele tenha sido ameaçado e preferia não contar para ninguém.

Todavia, nosso jogo de quadribol contra a Ravenclaw estava se aproximando e como eu e Sirius éramos do time, passávamos boa parte do tempo treinando. Quase não tínhamos tempo para fazer os deveres, mas agora não tínhamos só o Lupin para nos ajudar: Lily também repassava alguns feitiços e poções com nós dois. Pettigrew era outro que aparecia de vez em quando no nosso grupo de estudos, geralmente quando precisava de algum reforço, voltando a ser o bom e velho Wormtail de antes. Entrementes, uma outra garota era chamada também para as reuniões pela Lily: Mary MacDonald, que tinha talento especial com História da Magia e era de grande ajuda.

**- Aai, essa vida de nerd está acabando comigo! - **disse Sirius em uma certa manhã de sábado, espreguiçando-se e aparentando muito cansaço e profundas olheiras. Entretanto, as garotas ainda passavam suspirando por ele. O que é engraçado, porque não sei como elas enxergam o Padfoot quando eu estou por perto. **- Não sei como vocês dois conseguem ser tão estudiosos desde o primeiro ano, cara! - **brincou, referindo-se a Remus e Lily, lógico. **- E aliás, obrigado por ajudar, viu?**

**- Não tenho escolha, é meu dever de monitor. - **alfinetou Lupin, enquanto Lily sorria e fez um gesto como se dissesse que não era nada. Evans estava sentada de frente para mim e quando nossos olhares se cruzavam, ela corava e desviava o rosto. Ok, devo concordar com o Black que as garotas podem ser bem estranhas quando querem.

Enquanto isso, Moony sentava ao lado direito de Lily com Eleanora. O irmão dela, Walden, observava a cena de longe, atento para qualquer detalhe que provasse que eles estavam namorando. Ele ainda não sabia dos dois, claro, senão nosso lobinho querido já teria virado tapete. De frente para o casalzinho estava Mary e Peter, que se debruçavam para os livros de História da Magia (Wormy estava mesmo precisando de ajuda, dude). Logo vinha eu e então Sirius, sentado no meu lado direito. Na frente dele, Mckinnon, que estava distraidamente olhando para o teto.

**- O que há com a Lene? - **perguntei para a Lily, me reclinando para a mesa e falando com ela baixo o bastante para que Mckinnon não escutasse. Evans apenas sacudiu a cabeça, talvez até mais confusa do que eu. Não sei o que ocorre com essa gente. Estamos no último ano de Hogwarts (bem, o penúltimo da Macnair) e esse povo resolve ficar doido? **- MARLENE MCKINNON! - **falou o Sirius de repente, bem alto. A garota levou um susto, se desequilibrando no banco e quase caindo de voltas no chão. Muitos grifinórios que estavam perto começaram a gargalhar, mas a risada da Padfoot era a mais alta delas.

**- Caramba, Sirius, quer me matar? Eu tenho histórico de problemas cardíacos na família, seu filho de uma Lula Gigante! - **brincou Lene, levando a mão ao coração. Sem aviso, ela encheu uma colher de maionese e mirou para tacar bem na testa do Padfoot, que conseguiu escapar graças ao seus reflexos de batedor. Todos nós viramos para ver que fim teria levado a substância cremosa.

Passando no corredor entre as longas mesas da Gryffindor e da Ravenclaw, estavam os dois batedores do time da casa dos nerds, Fabian e Gideon Prewett. Eles não tinham nada de nerd, eram até bem bagunceiros. Gêmeos idênticos, estavam no sétimo ano e eram meio que ruivos alourados, ou louros enruivados, não sei. Tínhamos boa convivência com eles, tirando é claro a competição por conta das casas diferentes e do Quadribol. Mas a maionese não bateu em nenhum dos dois, e sim a roupa de uma garota loura que acompanhava um dos gêmeos (quem souber qual, envie uma coruja para o meu dormitório me falando. Não, brincadeira). Quando ela se virou, identificamos Dorcas Meadowes.

**- Hey garotos, beleza? - **cumprimentou Gideon, que era o que não estava com o braço ao redor da cintura da Dorcas. Só quando um dos gêmeos falavam é que sabíamos de quem se tratava, porque as vozes eram diferentes. Pela descrição das meninas, Gideon tinha a voz meio rouca e forte, enquanto a de Fabian era meio que cantada. Não me pergunte o que isso quer dizer, eu apenas ouvi ACIDENTALMENTE a Nora comentar isso com a Lene um dia (ainda bem que a Lily não estava, não gosto de ouvir ele falando sobre outros garotos).

**- Ah, Dorcas, me desculpe pela maionese... Era para certar o Sirius. - **Mckinnon parecia um pouco sem graça, mas não tanto quando o Paddy, que sorriu amarelo para a lufana. Ela fingiu não ouvir nem notar o sorriso do Black para ela, apenas passou a varinha sobre a mancha e no segundo seguinte ela não estava mais lá. Gideon e Fabian riram. **- É, Potter, ainda bem que a Mckinnon não está no time, como artilheira. Quero dizer, ainda bem para vocês. - **sorriu Fabian. **- Nos vemos daqui a pouco então, no jogo! - **Os irmãos Prewett acenaram e saíram pelos portões em direção ao lado de fora do castelo. Dorcas entrou muda e saiu calada, causando um silêncio anormal entre nosso grupo de oito. Até Mary, que não estava por dentro do assunto daquele dia em Hogsmeade em diante ficou quieta.

**- Então... - **começou Sirius **- Temos um jogo para ganhar!

* * *

**

Está curtinho, mas minha criatividade não me permitiu desenvolver muito o assunto do novo namorado de Dorcas Meadowes. De qualquer forma, me desculpem por causa da falta de capítulos novos, é porque eu passei no vestibular e ainda estou naquela fase de arrumar tudo para a faculdade. E ainda tem meu exame de motorista!  
Quanto à história, chegamos a um ponto bem crucial dela. A partir do próximo capítulo, o humor vai ser um pouco deixado de lado, porque os acontecimentos sombrios começarão a ocorrer, mais perto dos Marauders do que eles imaginam.  
Um agradecimento especial para Maluh Weasley Hale, Fer C. Potter, Bruh Prongs e para Hinata C. Weasley, que mandaram reviews. Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês estão deixando uma autora realmente feliz!

Obrigada por lerem **&** deixem reviews. :*


End file.
